Sakura's Visions
by Amberlee01
Summary: Sakura is an ordinary girl, living among ordinary people. The only problem, Sakura has visions, that show someone who will die. Sakura's power slowly ticks down on her own life, and when she is caught in a fatal accident, and passes away, someone has to tell her story.
1. Chapter 1

One word. That was all it took for Sakura to be broken. That's all it took for someone to snap, or to break, or to do the unthinkable. See Sakura was an ordinary girl, in an ordinary school, around ordinary people, only Sakura had a gift. Sakura, unlike the others in the school, had terrible visions, that predicted the death of someone around or near her. What hurt Sakura the most, is that she had predicted her own parents death, and could do nothing to stop it. It was the worst night in the world for Sakura. Yet the people around her seemed to think that, Sakura was the person to kill her own parents.

As Sakura grew up people called her all kinds of insulting names, freak, murderer, alien, inhuman being, the only thing Sakura feared being called the most, was a paranormal freak of nature. Sakura had watched the last person that was called that be driven to suicide. She didn't want to become like Orochimaru. No, Sakura Haruno, she just wanted to fit in, be normal for once in her life. But she couldn't be normal. After watching her parents be murdered, something inside of Sakura had changed. She wasn't caring, free-spirited little girl she used to be. She became depressed, with drawn, and eventally a loner.

When she made it to high school, she wanted to start over. Although nothing would go the way she wanted it to go.

_** First Day of School.**_

__The bright light coming through her windows didn't help with her pounding headache from the vision she had just had. As Sakura finally decided to wake up, and get ready for the exceedingly long day that was ahead of her, she stopped infront of her parents bedroom. She never had the heart to clear it out. After their tragic deaths, Sakura refused to leave to live with some astranged family member she didn't even know. As Sakura was getting ready for the day she looked at herself in the mirror. He pale skinny body looked worse than it had at the end of the last school year. Shaking the bad thoughts from her head, Sakura finished getting dressed and went downstairs, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and left the house with everything she would need for the rest of the day.

Popping her ear buds into her ears, she turned up her music on her ipod, and headed off to school. Looking around her as she walked, she observed all the things that had cahnged since the last time she walked past. As she was walking, she caught glimpses of crimsom and yellow hair, right before she walked into them. Sakura fell backwards, as yet another vision hit her, making her scream out loud, as she felt the pain from the person that was going to be killed this time. Sakura could feel someone shaking her while she was still having the vision, but it soon disappeared from her mind, and she stopped screaming. When she looked up, at the three people looking down at her, she immediately jumped up and got herself free from the womens grasp. As the two boys looked at her with shocked faces. Sakura, being the timid, scared girl she is, turned away from them and ran away.

Sakura didn't stop running until she was at school. She had to stop by the gate, to catch her breath and to think back over what had happened. As Sakura was leaning against the wall, she remembered her vision. She saw the red haired kid in the vision, but the worst part was how the women was killed. All she could see was sand. Sand and blood. She could feel her bones, the blondes bones, being crushed, and it felt like her skin was being burnt. It was enough to freak her out. Sakura looked around her, and saw the three from before headed her way. As quick as she could, without being noticed, she bolted into the school and headed straight for the Library.

She spent the breakfast free period and most of her first hour in there. She knew she couldn't ignore it, she had to tell the girl, if she didn't tell her, the death would come true, and Sakura wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone died because she kept quiet. When Sakura finally mustered up the courage to gather up her stuff and head to first period, she ran into the blonde again. Only this time, the blonde actually saw her first.

"Woah, you don't watch where you're walking do you?" Asked the blonde.

"I do, i've just been distracted lately..."

"Oh, is that why you sat there and screamed bloody murder for two minutes before finally looking up at us?"

"N-no..."

"I should introduce myself," she said holding out her hand. "I am Temari. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura..." she shook her hand, and winced, as more pain from the vision assulted me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah.. Hey, um Temari, can we talk afterschool?"

"Yeah sure, i need to get to class anyways."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, see ya later," she replied with a smile on her face, as she kept walking headed the oppisite direction Sakura was headed.

When Sakura got to class, everyone was sitting in their click groups. As she slipped in, she handed her late slip to the teacher and went to the back of the room, sitting down in the only empty desk. The red head was sitting beside her. He had a sad look to him. With the bags under his eyes, you could tell he rarely slept. He was wearing a slipknot t-shirt with a marron long sleeved shirt under it. He had on baggy pants, that had chains coming off of them and connecting to other chains or parts of the pants. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was like some strange angel that fell from the heavens. He had his head down, making the crimsom red hair fall partly into his face. As if he felt her looking at him, he slowly looked up and over at her. When she saw his full face, she gasped as she saw the kanji on his forehead. He smiled sadly at her, he knew she was looking at his forehead.

"Are you ok, from earlier?" He ask her in his slow talking, nearly quiet voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"That's ok. What made you scream like that?"

"You'd think i was freak too, if i told you."

"Wanna hear a secret?" He asked as he leaned towards her slightly, making the chains on his pants make noise.

"Sure."

"Everyone thinks i'm a freak, because of the tattoo and my personality."

"That must suck..."

"I used to. You get used to it real quick."

"I still haven't got used to it yet," she said as she pulled up her knees and hugged them to her chest. "I've been called a freak since my parents were, murdered."

"Why is that?"

"Promise me you won't freak out, when i tell you this."

"Not much can surprise me."

"Not only did i witness their killing, but i had a vision of it happening, weeks before it ever happened."

"Hmmmm... How long have you been getting these visions?"

"I started getting them when i was, i think, four or five."

"Does it run in your family?"

"I wouldn't know, i only knew my grandmother and parents. My mother and father disowned the rest of the family." The bell rang right after she said this. "I suppose we should go to our next classes. Oh, and my name is Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Gaara," she watched him walk away before she went to her next class.

As Sakura was headed out to meet Temari, she ran into Karin, Ino, Sasuke and the bitch squad. Sakura just looked down, trying to be invisible, but it didn't work. The bitch squad circled around her, and started calling her freak and murderer and all the other bad names they could call her. Sakura finally pushed her way through their circle, and ran for the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and curled herself into a ball on the toilet seat. Sakura sat there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. When she got the courage, she finally got out of her ball and stood up, walked out of the bathroom stall and went over to the mirror. Sakura couldn't stand to look at her reflection, she only ever did it to punish herself. While Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror, Ino walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sakura.

Still looking in the mirror, Sakura saw when Ino walked in, and the glint in Sakura's eyes was evident to Ino, even if Ino couldn't see her face. What scared Ino the most, is how Sakura didn't even flinch when she punched the mirror and it shattered, cutting her arm and hand. Ino backed into the far corner as Sakura turned around and walked out the door. Even the bitch squad, which was just outside the door, had to do a double take, and Sakura's appearance and facial expression scared them into saying nothing. Gaara was watching them, when they had circled around her, and now, as she scared them into silence. It took him a minute to finally notice all the blood that was on her. When Temari saw her walking out the front doors of the school, she was starting to head towards Sakura, but stopped short, watching the pale, pink haired young woman, and her youngest brother, who was running after her. Temari was freaked out about all of the blood that was on Sakura's white shirt, and pale pink skinny-jeans.

Gaara, noticing his older sister, looked over at her. At Temari's questioning gaze, he shook his head. Temari decided to take matters into her own hands, and she started to run after Sakura, which was Gaara's signal to stop. When Temari finally caught up to her bubble-gum pink haired friend, Sakura was panting heavily and about to collapse.

"Saukra! What happened to you?"

"I-i do-don't kno-know," Sakura said as she was gasping out trying to catch her breath again.

"Come on, you need to go to the hospital."

"NO! Tsunade will have my head!"

"Who is Tsunade?"

"My boss, she works at the hospital with me."

"You need to go, i don't care about your complaints, you need to go. you are on the verge of passing out. Saku-"

Sakura couldn't hear her anymore, she was caught in another vision. This time, it wasn't anyone around her, or someone close to her, it was her own death vision. She was watching herself die, and it would be because she didn't go to the hospital. When she finally came out of the vision, she looked straight into Temari's eyes, and told her to take her to the hospital. Tsunade took one look at Sakura and immediately rushed her off telling Temari to wait in the waiting room.

Sakura was taken to an operation room, where Tsunade was getting the glass out of her arm and stitching her up. Since she had long since passed out from the blood loss, Tsunade got her job done faster than normal. After a week of being treated and being forced to 'fatten up', Tsunade let Sakura leave. When Sakura finally ran into Temari again, she told her everything. All about her ability, her parents, why she was treated like she was, and why she screamed when they first met. Temari was shocked. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that Gaara would keep her safe. Sakura was always on edge after that. She watched everyone around her, never bothering with telling people of her visions, she realized, is the only explination she could come up with as to why every one hated her, and why they all made fun of her.

Everytime sakura had a vision, she would immediatly look at the person it was about, and they knew it was about them. Temari was right, Gaara was her protecter, he protected her and Sakura. The last time Sakura had a vision, she was right next to Gaara, in class, the last day before winter break. She grabbed his hand just before it happened and he pulled her against him. muffling her screams from the painful vision. The class sat there silently and watched as he protected her, letting her know no harm would come to her. When her screams finally stopped he gently let her go. She was breathing heavily, like she had just ran a marathon. Sakura didn't look at anyone, she had her eyes closed, and that is what scared Gaara and Temari the most.

Sakura's last vision, was of her own death again. This one, however, was not an avoidable death. Sakura Haruno died on a feild trip, in a freak accident. The school went on their winter feild trip, though many could go, most couldn't. Gaara and Temari being among those who couldn't go. It was a very cold abnormally snowy day when the school tour buses left the city. Sakura was sitting in the back of the bus, by herself, curled up in Gaara's coat. She had her head against the window, listening to her ipod, watching the window fog up even more from her breath.

It had been sleeting the night before and not all of the roads were cleared. The bus hit a slick part in the ice, and the back of the bus got slammed into the edge of the moutain as the bus was spinning. Sakura got slammed along with the bus, and as everyone heard her screams, they couldn't muster up the courage to go save her. With the bus slowly spinning to a stop, Ino finally got up and ran back to where Sakura was laying, she had glass all over her, and her ribs were broken from being slammed into the side of the bus that hit the mountain. The broken bones from her ribs had punctured both of her lungs, and she was gasping for air. Hinata, who was trained in the hospital that Sakura worked in, ran to the back to see if there was anything she could do to help. Hinata managed to keep Sakura alive until the paramedics showed up, but Sakura slipped into a coma just before they got there.

When Gaara heard the news, Sakura had already passed. Temari and Gaara got sent into a depression, and Gaara barely left the house after her death.

_**The End.**_

_**Ok i know, I FINALLY WROTE A REALLLLLLLYYYYY LONG STORY. Well that's it for this one.**__** =^_^=**_


	2. Sequel

_**Here is a mini Sequel to Sakura's Visions **__**=^_^= **__**Thank you VERY much to KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga for giving me this I loved it so much i decided to use it.**_

Almost a year passed. Temari, with some effort, went back to school. Gaara didn't.  
He would stay in the house, watching out of the window, the whole day.  
Sakura's death had left a deep scar in both him and his sister. They knew what Sakura's life had been like. The knew how full of misery and sadness her existence had been.  
But even though her life had been awful, even though people had hated her and treated her badly, Sakura hadn't stopped caring about others. She hadn't remained insensitive. She had always had visions about the death of other people. And she had cared. She had wanted to help them, even if they pushed her away.  
Gaara and Temari had helped her. They had been there for her, during those terrifying visions, and had done their best to prevent the deaths.  
But they hadn't been able to save Sakura from her own death vision. And it had been a horrible death, too.  
They couldn't forgive themselves. And they became depressed.  
Eventually, Temari went back to school. She hadn't forgiven herself, feeling responsible for Sakura's death, but she knew that she had to try and do something.  
Gaara didn't recover. He didn't even try. His sister grew worried, but she had no idea what to do. Her brother didn't even bother eating anymore.  
He was letting himself slowly fade away. He was giving up. After all, Sakura was dead. He had failed in his duty to protect her. So why bother with a life that had no sense anymore?  
Temari saw this with horror. And one evening she couldn't stand it anymore.  
She went in front of her brother and slapped him. That managed to get his attention, even if just barely. Temari told Gaara that he could not, and would not, give up his life like that. She told him she had already lost Sakura. So don't you dare go leaving me too, she screamed at him, holding back tears.  
Gaara blinked. He didn't answer immediately. But when he did, he asked his sister who did she think she was for telling him what to do with his life.  
And Temari shot back, I'm someone who cared about Sakura and will remember her, and honour her memory. Then she told Gaara not to make the mistake to think that he was the only one who had suffered for her death and felt responsible. She told him that Sakura's life had been full of sorrow, and he snapped, telling her he knew that better than anyone else. So Temari told him to do something about it.  
Tell her story, she said. Tell how her life has been. Tell the world. She reminded him that Sakura had saved both their lives by telling them about her vision, the first time they had met her. Thanks to her, they were alive. They had a chance to do something with their lives.  
A chance Sakura hadn't had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten years later, Gaara died in a car accident. He was with Temari and her two year old daughter, but the girls survived because Gaara had shielded them with his body against the drunk driver that had hit them. He died with a smile on his lips.  
Temari was left feeling even more alone than before, but she didn't give up, because she knew her daughter depended on her. She continued to work for the Sakura Foundation, the charity she and her brother had created, to help and support people in need, but especially people whose lives were threatened. Sakura's story had been told, written and diffused by them.  
Temari did her best to ease her sense of guilt and loneliness. Sometimes she felt so depressed, she wanted to kill herself.  
But she wouldn't give up. Because that would be the easy way out. She would face her destiny, head up. No sneaking away.  
So when Temari died of natural death at the venerable age of ninety, she felt oddly at peace. She felt she had somehow repaid her debt towards Sakura and Gaara. They had both saved her life, and so she had tried her best to use her chance at life, to make it a meaningful one, never forgetting what she owed them.  
And, in the end, that was the thing that really mattered. 

_**Thank you for reading along with this story, I hope you enjoyed, and GIVE THANKS TO KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga! This small but very important part of the story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!**_ =^_^=


End file.
